Total Drama Legends
by Death Cheetah15
Summary: Wawanakwa has been restored and Chris is ready for another season of Total Drama. Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1- Introductions

Chris stood alone at the Dock of Shame

"Hello and welcome to the 7th season of TOTAL DRAMA! We managed to get Camp Wawanakwa back from underwater. Don't ask me how because I have no idea. I just found out the other day. This season we will be having players from all seasons, plus a few extra cast members! So here's how this season will work! This season will turn out much longer than the other seasons and will have much more people. Because the producers are paying me on time rate now. Anyway there will be random challenges whenever I want they could be a week apart, or a day apart." A sadistic smirk forms on his face "So they'll have to be alert all the time." And one more thing. I've got a new contract! It says I can do whatever I want with them as long as it doesn't include murder or rape. So you know this season is going to be dangerou- uh special."

"Now to introduce the staff. The producers employed some new people." He enters the Mess Hall. "But we still got good old Chef here. How're you doing Chef?" The black man growled.

"I hope I'm actually gonna get paid this season". Chris remained smiling.

"I'm pretty sure you won't but who knows the producers may be nice for once." Chef glowered.

Chris moved on. "Anyway we've got a Doctor." An old pale man with glasses stared at Chris as he entered the medical room. His hairs was white and he had blue bloodshot eyes shielded by glasses. "He was a real one but got thrown in prison for giving patients drugs. His name is Dr. Coke how's life Crack? Dr. Coke glared at Chris.

"First of all, I never gave the patient drugs I was falsely accused. Second, my name is Dr.Coke not Crack, and third, life is a F*CKING PIECE OF SH*T!

"Ok, moving on to our other doctor. Her name is Janet and she is unqualified." Janet glared at him.

"You're not supposed to say that!"

"Well too bad I did." Janet remained glaring. She was a young woman in her twenties with light brown hair, blue eyes and a slight tan. She had an hourglass figure and Chris found her hot which was the only reason he had agreed for her to be on the show.

"Okay moving on from Ms. Hot- I mean Doctor." He walks to the campfire where the elimination ceremony is held." we have a co host who will help me with challenges and organise stuff I can't be bothered to do. You all know him from the sh*t show known as The Ridonculous Race, meet Don!"

Don appeared in a plane and parachuted down. "Try hard." Chris muttered under his breath.

"Hi, I'm Don from The Ridon-

"I just told them you dumb*ss" Don wasn't fazed by the insult and carried on.

"I'm going to be the co-host on th-"

"I told them that as well"

"Would you just shut the F*CK up and let me speak"

Chris was annoyed. " Oh look where out of time. It's time to introduce my assistant Blainley!"

The blonde arrived from the plane Don jumped from except it had landed

"Hello it's-"

And that's all we have time for! I'll see you next episode of TOTAL DRAMA- uh LEGENDS yeah that sounds cool.


	2. Chapter 2 - Arrival of the cast

Chapter 2

"Hello and welcome back to Total Drama Legends a show which I devised the name of in 2 seconds!" Chris exclaimed." Today we will be introducing our cast. As I said before, we are having challengers from all seasons plus a few extra. Not all your favourites may arrive, but we can't have everyone so f*ck them!"

"Anyway, enough with the bullsh*t. We have our fist competitors arriving and we have…fan c*ck sucked, fat sh*t Owen!

The overweight teen arrived on a ship. He ran to the edge, which caused the ship to tip over. Owen, as a result collapsed and landed in the sea, creating a mini tsunami which drenched Chris

"You fat f*ck! Look what you did!" Chris raged.

"I'm sorry, Chris" Owen apologised.

"You better be! Anyway, next we got the homo Spanish b*tch Alejandro!" As Alejandro became visible, so did his indignance.

"I am not a homo Chris I am very much straight, crackhead b*tch"

"Yeah dirty mouth, probably kissing your dad with those lips. And don't forget your bro. Anyway, next is the geek who can't get any b*tches except a real dog, Cody!" The tech geek arrived.

"Seriously, I'm this early? No girls to flirt with!" He complained.

"Looks like your kiwis will be safe then" Owen consoled. Alejandro chuckled under his breath at the unattended insult.

"I don't have any more time to chat sh*t about you Cody, so we'll move onto the first girl, Noah!" Noah arrived shortly after.

"Right because I'm the one who wears tampons to bed." Owen and Cody snickered.

"Shut the f*ck up Noah! Anyway we got the two b*tches who practically share a life and probably a dildo too, Katie and Sadie!" The two ran to Chris with their signature squeal.

"SHUT THE F*CK UP BEFORE I TEAR OUT YOUR F*CKING VOICEBOXES AND EAT THEM!"

"Wow Chris, your periods making life even worse for you now" Noah remarked. Cody and Owen laughed.

"I'll make you deepthroat some if you don't SHUT UP AND LET ME INTRODUCE THE REST!"

"Is he okay?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, he just reached his time of the month" Cody burst out laughing and even Alejandro chuckled. On the other hand Katie and Sadie just shared a disgusted look.

"That is so gross!"

"Like, Totally!"

"Anyway, let's say hello to our emo f*cking Goth b*tch Gwen!" Gwen was indifferent to this insult but Cody was fuming.

"Don't say that about Gwen or you'll experience what Duncan felt in season three."

"Oh, speak of the devil. The f*cking delinquent b*tch who thinks he's the sh*t when the only sh*t he has is under his covers" Duncan hopped off the ship.

"Dude your jokes are like a 5-year old's. And I don't sh*t the bed"

"No, I was referring to your girlfriend. Anyway, here she is. She must have been on benefits to have taken you back after the sh*t you did to her and if I think that, just imagine what the viewers are thinking. The B.I.T.C-"

"Don't you finish that sentence." Chris turned around ad jumped out of his skin to find Courtney behind him, with her glare worse than usual.

"Holy sh*t! Don't be pulling a f*cking Dawn on me! Anyway next is Heather and since we're running out of time we're pairing her with the other b*tches: Jo, Scott, Amy, Samey, Sugar and Scarlett"

"Why am I one of the b*tches?" Samey asked.

"To be honest I forgot who is who so I just picked both of you."

"What about me?" Scott said

"What? I see nothing wrong with you. Now for the sh*t cast, but before that we need to introduce the BBW Leshawna, The surfer b*tch Brigette, The dumbass Geoff, The p*ssy DJ, the retarded sl*t Lindsay,The F*cking DOG Sierra,The jock who has less skill than his own c*ck, Tyler, the nerd Harold and the prairie boy who never lasts more than one challenge, Zeke!" As all the remaining cast members entered the island Chris started on the second generation cast.

"So now we have the f*cking multiple personality freak Mike, the absolute b*tch hoe Zoey, the smartass guy who's shorter than my d*ck whose name I can't be bothered to remember, The gay f*ck who probably never went to school and just took steroids instead, Lightning, The b*tch who probably sucks people's c*cks while they're asleep, Dawn and the guy who loves his game console so much he probably sticks it in his *ss at night " As the season four cast too their places Chris moved on.

"Okay now for the third generation. Wow. The show really went to the dogs after season three. And it gets worse. I can't even be bothered to come up with insults so here they are: Dave, Sky, Scarlett, Shaun, and Wizard Guy"

"It's Leonard!"

"Shut the f*ck up!"

"I'll unleash one of my darkest spells on you if you like"

"Isn't that sh*t what got you kicked off last season?"

"No It's real" Sugar said.

"Stop sucking his c*ck he doesn't need the attention. Oh, yeah and about the all seasons sh*t stuff? Yeah apparently no Ridonculous Race competitors could come, although I don't give a sh*t because I wasn't hosting it. Anyway for our new cast you'll see in the next episode!"

"I lied. You'll see them now. From the f*cking freezing cold *ss land of Sweden we have .. Felix" A blonde haired, blue eyed boy arrived on the island. He wore all blue and yellow and had a tall, lanky structure with some muscle.

"Hey guys it's- uh great to be here and-" He was cut off by Chris

"Next we have a guy who takes life like a joke and needs a childhood trauma…John!"

"Actually when I was twelve I tried to suck own c*ck so I've done some trauma sh*t" All the immature boys burst out in hysterics while the mature boys remained neutral and the girls looked disgusted. John had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Wow, did it work? Oh-I mean next up is Jack!" A red-haired boy walked up to the Dock wearing king's attire. It was clear that this boy was a dictator, but Chris was not intimidated.

"Isn't your mum gonna be p*ssed when she finds out what you did with her dressing gown" Jack stared at him with unconcealed malice. Underneath the gown was and black outfit and a black cap with a red "X" on it.

"Don't have one"

"What, a gown or a mum? Oh f*ck it, go with the rest of the d*ckheads" Owen walked up to Jack

"Hey I'm Owen. Wanna be friends?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I don't like pigs"

"I don't have any-" Owen then comprehended the sentence. "I am not a pig!"

"Just shut the f*ck up and leave me alone, fat f*ck". This provoked glares from the other competitors

"Next we've got two at once. Jack's two best c*cksuckers, Samson and Robert" The two arrived at the dock and instantly walked to Jack. Samson was light brown skinned with black hair and dark brown eyes. Roger was white and had black hair. His eyes were a dark brown like Samsons.

"And we've got the African boy who thinks he's a stepdaddy, Kojo!" Kojo reached the platform saying nothing but looking at the female contestants and nodding to himself. He was wearing a black t-Shirt with a lion it and black trousers.

"And we've got a rich b*tch, Bill" Bill reached the dock. He had brown hair and blue eyes. When he saw Kojo he kept his distance.

"And finally, to turn all you boys on we've got Rosa who is nothing but eye-candy." A light brown-haired blue-eyed girl reached the dock. She was wearing a shirt and a pair of shorts that were a size too small, emphasising her areas. All the boys started staring. Cody quickly covered and erection with his hands. Duncan wolf-whistled and stared until Courtney elbowed him in the ribs glaring at him. Noah looked away, knowing Emma would be p*ssed if she watched him leering at another girl. Felix and John were stunned as well

"Oh sh*t" Felix said

"Damn she hot" John remarked.

"Okay can you boys stop" Courtney said glaring at them "She just got here and you're leering at her like she's a piece of meat." Just imagine how insecure you're probably making her feel'

"Good point Courtney" Chris remarked. "But the thing is we don't really give a sh*t. If she wanted to be secure then why join the show, Why dress like that? Why request to be last, and have everyone watch you"

"Anyway my time's up. You guys can go f*ck or do whatever you want and I'll see you next time on TOTAL DRAMA LEGENDS!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Cast meet the Staff

Chris gathered the cast at the Dock of Shame.

"Welcome my friends, to the island that you once thought was lost forever...CAMP WAWANAKWA!"

"Yeah, yeah we know" Noah replied. "We've all been here before, except the new ones"

"SHUT THE F*CK UP YOU TRAMP B*ST*RD!"

""Woah, Chris" Cody replied. "What's with the raging?"

"Probably got dumped by Chef" John muttered. Cody snickered.

"I'll dumped you back up your mum's c*nt if you don't SHUT THE F*CK UP!"

"I think Chris is on drugs" Duncan replied.

"So what if I am?! Legal says I can do whatever the f*ck I want on this island aside from murder and rape."

"That's crazy" Courtney retorted. "Let's see how _my_ lawyers will respond to that." Chris just laughed.

"You can try, but my _new_ lawyers are far more powerful. Anyway enough with this I brought you here for a quick tour."

"Haven't see already seen this sh*tty island" Heather growled. "I just want to sleep. _I _had no sleep because of you, you f*cking pr*ck. I _need _my beauty sleep"

"No offense, Heather, but I don't really give a f*ck. Now on with the tour!"

Chris led them into the Mess Hall.

"Where's Chef?" Cody asked

"Maybe he's been replaced" Noah remarked.

"Aw, too bad I liked his food" Owen complained causing some of the contestants to stare at him. The fridge door slowly opened causing them to look. Chef Hatchet was inside holding his signature weapon.

"Hey maggots. Betcha thought I wasn't gonna be here. Well, you're all f*cked now."

"Hey! Chris said no rape you nonce!" John retorted, causing more laughter. Chef glowered with malice.

"You know what I do with annoying kids?"

"Molest them in your basement?"

"Yes! I mean no! I serve them this" He held up a spoonful of a white fluid.

"Your c*m?"

"You're one perverted kid. It's just gruel"

"I know I was just f*cking with you" Chris jumped in.

"Anyway, now for our doctors"

"Wow" Lindsay said "We've got real doctors"

"Yes. Well, I'm pretty sure one of them is. The other one's just eye-candy"

"Well" Duncan remarked "If Chris thinks she's eye-candy, I'd risk my life to see her" Courtney elbowed his ribs

_"What_ was that?"

"Uh- I said there's no way I'd risk my life just to see her"

"Anyway the first Doctor is Dr. Crack. He's the qualified doctor and the one who gets me my- ah supplies"

"My name is Dr. Coke, not Crack and if anyone makes a drug reference I'LL MAKE YOU F*CKING DEEPTHROAT THAT DRUG! Anyway I'm pleased to meet you all. AND NO DRUG JOKES! I'm going to be the one potentially saving your lives so p*ssing me off isn't a wise option is it?"

"OK Dr. Ket" Duncan muttered. "I F*CKING HEARD THAT, YOU B*TCH!" Coke yelled. "I'LL KILL YOU"

"No you can't" Duncan grinned. "No murder"

"But accidentally letting you die isn't murder is it?" Duncan yes widened in fear.

"I think I'll stick with the other one."

"Yeah, I agree" Chris smirked. Then his smirk changed to a glare."Where the f*ck is she? JANET! GET YOUR *SS HERE BEFORE I BEND YOU OVER AND F*CK IT!"

"Woah Chris, no rape" Noah retorted.

"Don't tell me the rules of my own show, b*tch *ss- Oh here she is" Janet arrived. The boys had a similar reaction as they had to Rosa with the exception of Felix, John, Jack, Samson, Noah and Robert.

"Hello everyone I'm your second doctor, Janet. Glad to meet you all. Except Chris. He's a d*ck"

"Can't argue with that" Gwen replied.

"Wow, I actually agree" Heather remarked.

"H-hey I'm Cody"

"Hey Cody" She replied. Shaking his hand. As she let go, His handed unintentionally brushed her chest. Cody's face had a look of pure pleasure. He then looked down at his own crotch, seeing something wet and sticky. He screamed and ran into the bathroom.

"Oh yeah" Chris said. You can use the confessionals now. They are open

**Confessional**

**Lindsay: **Why did Cory scream and run away like that? Weird...

**Static**

**Duncan: ** Oh my God! Dude j*zzed his pants! Ha ha ha!

**Static**

**Felix: **Only been here for a couple hours and we've got a drug addicted host, a psychotic Chef and an insane doctor. I haven't spoken to much of the other contestants. I only know Cody, who just came in his pants, Noah, who's an expert at p*ssing Chris off and John, who's the funniest person on the island so far.

**Static**

**Jack: **My first impression of the other contestants are mixed. There are idiots like Owen and Lindsay who will be easy to control. but there are strong people too. I watched the first three seasons and there are powerhouses like Heather, Courtney, Duncan and Alejandro. They'll have to go early unless I can ally with some of them.

**Confessional end**

Anyway that's it for today1 I'll see you next time on TOTAL DRAMA LEGENDS!


	4. Chapter 4 - Intermission

Girl's Cabin:

Everyone sleeping peacefully

Boy's Cabin:

Everyone sleeping peacefully, until-

"AAHHHH!" Owen woke up screaming.

"SHUT THE F*CK UP YOU FAT SH*T!" Jack yelled.

"Stop bullying the guy, Jack" Felix said. Jack's eyes widened.

**Confessional**

**Jack:** He thinks he can stand up to me. What a moron. He now just made himself my number one target for elimination.

**Static**

**Felix: **I had an overweight friend at school once and he was bullied into depression and attempted suicide. I can't stand people being bullied for something as stupid as that.

**Confessional end**

"Hey John?" Cody asked

"What?"

"The thing you said about...uh- you know at the dock" Jack broke in

"He wants to know if what you said about sucking your own c*ck was true"

"What? No! I was just chatting shit to Chris. Why?" Jack knew the answer

"He wanted to know if you were gay. He obviously doesn't want you taking his *ss while he's sleeping"

"Well, no I'm not gay"

"How do we know" Jack challenged. Come on John, we wont judge you. I mean Cody and everyone else might...but"

"He isn't, Jack" Felix argued. I was with him when Rosa arrived and he got aroused.

"So did you. You're all so feeble-minded. She may be busty and good-looking but when it comes between you and the money which one's she gonna pick, huh?"

"Maybe you're just gay" John remarked.

"I am not! I just don't get distracted by girls. Can we stop talking about sexuality and f*cking sleep now."

"Know who's gay?" Duncan started. "Noah." Noah was still asleep, so did not hear this.

"Noah's not gay" Felix challenged.

"He looked away when Rosa arrived"

"Maybe because he was being respectful" Jack intervened.

"Besides, he already has a girlfriend" Owen added. "He wouldn't be looking at other girls"

"Exactly, he's loyal to his girl" Felix concluded. "Unlike _someone_" he added looking at Duncan.

"F*ck you" he said and went to sleep

"How log do you think his new relationship with Courtney will last" John asked.

"About a month" Jack responded.

"I'd say a week"

"Two months" Felix suggested.

"Alright we'll each bet 50$ on i-"

"SHUTTHEF*CKUP!" Chris yelled from outside.

"Seriously, up at eleven thirty. Some people need sleep."

"Anyway see you next time on TOTAL DRAMA LEGENDS!"

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. The first challenge will start next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5 - The First Challenge

" Okay b*tches it's time for your first challenge!" Chris announced.

"Shut the f*ck up, Chris we're trying to sleep!" Jack replied.

"You all have ten seconds to get your asses here before I kick them out the game!"

"OK as this is your first challenge, I'm going to make this easy for you. You all have to complete ten laps around the island. First three people to cross the finish line get to be team captains and choose teams. The two losers...will regret it." Everyone gawped at him in shock. "Get running, NOW!"

Everyone started running. Heather muttered something about Chris being an asshole.

Felix was in the lead. Duncan ran up to him

"Hey Sweden." Felix slowed down his pace allowing Duncan to catch up.

"What do you want?"

"Its about Courtney. Since you're in the lead-

"You want me to make sure you two are on the same team." He considered. Duncan had made it into the merge in every season he had been in and won season two. Courtney also was a strong competitor. Together they would-

"No. Quite the opposite". This shocked Felix. While this was unexpected, Courtney would 100% be p*ssed.

" Why should I agree?" Duncan stopped and grabbed him by his collar.

"Because if us two are on the same team, I'll f*ck you up. Severely."

"You think I'm scared?" Duncan stared at him. There was no fear visible.

"So you wanna play that game, Sweden? I know you have a thing for Rosa" Now the fear was visible.

"How do you know?"

"I saw you staring at her when she arrived. If me and Courtney are on the same team, I'll tell her about your crush"

"Sh*t." Felix said to himself. "Deal." Duncan grinned. The two then realised they were far behind and started running. Jack noticed Felix behind him.

**Confessional**

**Jack: This is my chance to take out Felix! The last people to cross the finish line will probably be eliminated, so if I sabotage him, Bye bye Felix.**

**Confessional end**

Jack, who was busy plotting on how to sabotage Felix did not notice him pass until too late.  
"Sh*t!"

He sprinted after Felix who did not see him behind.

_'All i have to do is make him fall and he'll be trampled by the others.'_ Jack thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Rosa was running behind Courtney

"Hey Courtney?" Courtney turned around and glared.

"What?"

"I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for me back then" Courtney's expression softened

"It's okay. I was just pissed than my boyfriend Duncan was staring"

"Who's that?"

"The guy with the green mohawk"

"Oh. So you two are together, then?"

"Yeah. He still is an ogre, though." The two laughed and continued running.

Unfortunately for Jack, Felix passed the finished line before he could sabotage him. He ended in 1st and Jack was close 2nd.

Jack saw Chris with his hands in his face inhaling deeply through his nose. "Chris we're do- what the f*ck are you doing?!"

"Wha-What? I thought you would take hours!" Chris removed his hand from his face. His whole face was covered in white.

"Anyway, congrats, you're both in the top three, meaning you get to be team captains. and you get to watch the losers cross."

Jack was confused. "And why should I care about this?"

"I don't know, but you can laugh at them all." The boys said nothing. "Aw come on, you guys are so f*cking boring. Why couldn't you two lose or something?"

Rosa and Courtney came into view. The two raced, but Rosa crossed the line first by a hair.

"Wow, Rosa you're in 3rd place so you get to be the final team captain. never thought all the captains would be newbies, but look at that. Now can everyone else hurry the f*ck up so I can end this sh*t?!"

Half an hour later, everyone had made it except 3 people: Owen, Leonard and Zeke.

"Come on, Owen!" Cody yelled.

"You can do it!" Felix cheered.

"Whatever" Noah droned.

"Hurry the f*ck up!" Chris screamed.

"What's up with him?" Duncan asked.

"The coke's f*cking with him." Jack replied.

"SHUT THE F*CK UP!"

Owen tried to run but started to run out of endurance. Leonard then passed him.

"Come on Owen!" Cody continued.

"Well, looks like the pig's lost" Jack said insensitively, causing several people to glare at him.

Chef then came out the kitchen holding a tray of cakes.

"Hey Chris, I brought some chow."

"Finally," Chris said "I've been waiting for hours."

"It's only been 40 mins, you f*cking idiot" Jack retorted.

"Say that to me again, and I'll kick you the f*ck out of the game" Jack stopped immediately.

Owen who had smelled the cakes started sprinting towards the finish line, fuelled by the adrenaline of hunger. Leonard noticed him running and stopped.

"Why the f*ck did he stop?" Chris demanded.

"The fat man is getting closer," Leonard observed. "I shall cast a spell to slow him down!" He started waving his arms and yelling in gibberish

"What the f*ck is he doing?! Just f*cking win!"

Owen smashed into Leonard sending him flying into the air. He then crossed the line. All the boys except Jack cheered.

"Thank F*cking God, it's over!" Now I can get back to snor- I mean uh- stuff"

"What about the teams?" Rosa asked.

"Shut the f*ck up, sl*t" Chris shouted, earning glares from all the girls.

"You find out all that sh*t next time on TOTAL DRAMA LEGENDS!"


	6. Chapter 6 - More cast members

Chris stood with the cast at the Dock of Shame.

"Ok we've got some new cast members" he said dully as if he announced he was going for a drink. Everyone stared at him in shock. "What?"

"It's just that you've gone ten seconds without screaming or swearing." Noah replied.

"Yeah, I just don't feel like it today."

"Stopped taking your coke?" Duncan asked sarcastically.

"Don't push it, Duncan" The host said. "Anyway we've got more Patikew island cast. Say hello to: Jasmine, Max and... oh that's it?" The two stepped off a ship. Bill groaned.

"I hate Australians." Jasmine and some other people glared.

"What the f*ck is that supposed to mean?"

"Simple, Britain is the best country. Australia's the worst because it's upside down"

"Wow, so he's rich and racist? The perfect combo!" Chris exclaimed

"No wait," Bill continued. "Africa's the worst, it's full of n*ggas."

"THE F*CK?!" Kojo yelled." He leapt on top of Bill and started beating the sh*t out of him.

"CUT THE SH*T!" Chris screamed. Kojo released Bill, but continued glaring.

"Can you please be quiet for one f*cking minute while I introduce the f*cking sh*t cast?!" No one said a word. "This is what I get when I try to be nice"

"Anyway, we've got more season 4 b*tches too: Jo and Brick." The two arrived glowering at him. "What?"

"What?" Jo asked menacingly "WHAT?! You blackmail me to force me to join our sh*t show and then ask WHAT?!"

"Er- heh I- have no idea what you're on about" Chris replied. "We've got some Ridonculous Race contestants: Emma, Kitty and Taylor" The three arrived shortly after. Noah's eyes lit up on Emma's name.

"Oh God" Owen muttered. Emma ran up to Noah and kissed him.

Chris was shocked "Noah! She's you're girlfriend?!"

"No, she's just some random chick who ran up to me and kissed me for no reason," He replied sarcastically. "Of course she's my girlfriend you dumbass!"

**Confessional**

**Cod****y: Wow. Just wow.**

**Static**

**Duncan: I thought Owen was lying to stand up for Noah, but he was right. Noah has got a girlfriend. And she's real hot**

**John(from outside): Hope ****y****ou don't plan on kissing her as well!**

**Duncan: Shut the f*ck up! Stupid bastard.**

**Confessional End**

"Okay, from our original cast, we've got: Justin, Izzy and Bi- I mean Beth" The three arrived. All the girls swooned over Justin, while Alejandro glared.

"We also got some more new people: Rocky, Isaac, Karina, Ralphie and Morgan. That should be enough for the producers.

"So why do we have to be here?" Felix asked.

"Because what I say, goes!" Chris exclaimed. "And because our unfortunate losers have not yet received their punishment." Everyone looked at him blankly. "Ezekiel and Wizard Guy, get your asses here" The two stepped forward. "CHEF! BRING IT IN!" He yelled to the sky. Chef flew down in his helicopter and dropped massive object. It was a volcano. "Behold, The Eruption of Shame!"

"So, What does it do?" Jack asked.

"I'll show you what it does," Chris replied. He grabbed Zeke and Leonard by their collars and tossed them in. He pressed a button and the volcano erupted, shooting the two into the sky and drenching everyone with fake magma. Jack tasted his finger.

"Tomato soup?"

"Who will be next in my new elimination device? Who will win this whole sh*t so I can get paid and go on holiday. All to come on... TOTAL DRAMA LEGENDS!"


	7. Chapter 7 - Team selections

"B*tches! Come meet me at the Dock of Shame! NOW!" Everone groaned and arrived at The Dock.

**Confessional**

**Jack: Chris reall****y**** needs his tampons**

**End Confessional**

"Okay," Chris said, glaring at Jack as he spoke. "the dumbass producers decided to force me to do this so... i have to introduce my assistant and co host, Blaineley and Don!" the two arrived on a cruise ship.

"DON!!" Owen yelled. He grabbed him in a bone crushing bear hug.

"H-hey Owen," Don replied could you please let me go now?

"Uh, yeah," he awkwardly placed Don on he ground. "Sorry."

"Hey, Dude, how it going?" Geoff said. he gave Don a fist bump.

"Great, except for the fact Chris tried to kick me off the show before it started!"

"there's only enough room for one host, b*tch" Chris replied calmly.

"Can we have Don, then?" Noah retorted.

"Anyway, that enough of the idiots" Chris said.

"But i didn't even-" Blaineley attempted to protest as she and Don were carried away by Chef.

"What i actually brought you for was something more interesting. And no, unfortunately it's not a challenge. You're teams are being selected!" Everyone remained mute.

"Okay, so our winner of the last challenge, Felix, Jack and Rosa will be picking teams. So, who's going first?"

Jack opened his mouth to speak but Felix overrode him.

"Ladies first, then." Jack glowered and shut his mouth.

Rosa went first."I'll pick...Duncan." the punk grinned and took his spot beside her. Courtney glowered with rage. Rosa noticed her glare. "I'm sorry Courtney, I'll pick you next!"

"Don't be making out with him, Rosa!" Noah jeered. Owen and Cody started laughing beside him. Rosa's face went red.

"I would never do that!"

"You'd better not." Courtney called out maliciously.

Surreptitiously, Duncan drew his finger across his throat and gestured to Felix. Jack went next.

**C****onfessional**

**Jack: I wanted my first team mate to be someone who had already won a season. and the only person besides Duncan who isn't a complete retard is..."**

**End Confessional**

"Heather." the Queen bee appeared surprised, but stepped forward onto Jack's side. Felix looked uncomfortable. "what's up with you?" he asked.

"Nothing. " Felix replied.

"It's Duncan isn't it?" Felix looked shocked

"How the hell do you-"

"I'm not stupid. I saw his gesture. Something to do with you and Rosa I suppose?" Felix looked shocked again.

**Confessional**

**Jack: Yeah, I don't really give a sh*t what they're doing. But now I can't eliminate him, I'm gonna make a post-merge alliance with him and any allies he makes. So I need to gain his trust.**

**End Confessional**

"Felix, could you hurry the f*ck up?! My coke ain't gonna snort itself!"Chris screamed."Uh i was talking about my drink."He added, pulling out a can.Everyone gave Chris weird looks.

Felix spoke up. "F*ck it, I pick Courtney." Duncan grinned.

"WHAT?!" Courtney screamed. "i don't want to be on his team!"

"Well guess what, Courtney?" Chris asked.

"what?"

"I DONT GIVE A F*CK! NOW GET YOUR ASS THERE NOW!" Courtney reluctantly took her place glaring at Felix. Rosa's trun was next.

" I pick...Gwen." The goth girl took her place.

Jack went next.

"I pick Alejandro."

Felix was next.

"I pick John."

To keep it short, here are the teams:

Team 1: Felix, Courtney, John, Cody, Noah, Owen, Lindsay, Bridgette, Emma, Kitty, Izzy, Beth, Sky, Dave, Katie, Sadie, Shawn, Tyler,

Team 2: Jack, Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Robert, Samson, Isaac, Ralphie, Sierra, Mike, Jo, Lightning, Sugar, Sam, Dakota, Karina, Scarlett, Taylor

Team 3: Rosa, Duncan, Gwen, Geoff, DJ, Rocky, Morgan, Kojo, Bill, Jasmine, Leshawna, Harold, Justin, Zoey, Cameron, Brick, Max, Samey

"Now, I'm coming up with the team names," Chris declared. "Felix, pick any sea animal on this island"

"Uh- Shark?"

"Good. Now Jack, pick any land animal on this island."

"Bear."

"And Rosa, pick any flying animal on this island."

"Owl?"

"Ok, Felix, your team is now called, the Savage Sharks!"

"Yes!" Owen cried. "I'm a shark! Sharks are cool, aren't they?"

"No" Scott replied.

"Yeah, they are" Izzy replied. "They love biting, just like me!" She bit Owen's arm. Owen didn't scream, but he cringed in pain.

"Okay now shut the f*ck up! Jack, your team are...The Brutal Bears!" No-one replied. "Rosa, your team are...The Ominous Owls!"

"That's a sh*t name," Duncan retorted.

"Blame your girlfriend" John said. "Oh sorry, Courtney's your girlfriend. My mistake."

"Yes John. A mistake." Duncan replied. "And if you make that mistake again..."

"After what Harold and Cody did to you, I'm not scared of you. You're just a b*tch in a deliquent's clothing." Duncan glared and said nothing.

"Okay," Chris said. "Now for your accomodations. The team in first place stay in the spa hotel from season five. second place will stay in the regular canin and recieve food from Chef. Real food. The team in last place wilĺ vote of the loser if it's an elimination and stay in the boathouse. They will have to find and eat their own food for the night and morning. So, since Felix came first in the race, the sharks get the hotel." All the Sharks cheered. "The Bears get the cabin and the Owls get...the boathouse." The Owls groaned. "Since I already kicked off Zeke and Wizard Guy, there will be no eliminations for today. Now, go f*ck off to your places!" Everyone left

Chris remained facing the camera. "Who will win this whole thing? Who wil go home depressed, knowing they are sh*t? And most importantly WHERE IS MY F*CKING COKE?! Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA LEGENDS!


	8. Chapter 8 - World War Drama

"Alright motherf*ckers, it's time to begin the next challenge! Hello!? Campers?! GET THE F*CK HERE NOW!!" Everyone groaned and made their way to the Dock

"Okay, our first- I mean second challenge is about to begin. But first, being the merciful host I am, I, well the producers, say I have to provide you with three meals a day. Sharks will enjoy a luxury meal at the Spa Hotel and Bears will enjoy a regular meal in the Mess Hall. Owls, aka Losers, aka exeptions to the rule have to provide their own breakfast for the morning."

* * *

**Confessional**

**John: I'm glad I'm not on that team**

**Duncan: Goddammit! Why couldn't Sweden and the other guy lose?!**

**End Confessional**

* * *

While the Sharks were enjoying their meal, Felix had an idea.

"Hey John,"

"What?"

"We should share this food with the others. I mean, we can get as much as we want can't we?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't want to look like a fat pr*ck". John then looked at Owen.

* * *

"Uh, hey," Owen said to the butler. "Can you give us- i mean me as much food as you can?" The butler left. Five minutes later, he retured with two large tolleys full of food.

"That's way too much!" Felix said.

"Nah, Owen can have one trolley," John replied. Owen gleefully took a trolley and left.

* * *

Felix and John then handed out food to the Bears.

"Wow, that food looks great!" Sam observed, reaching out.

"Don't touch it!" Jack ordered. Sam withdrew his hand. "We don't take food from enemies. It could have stuff in it, to weaken us in the challenge."

"It isn't" John argued. He grabbed a piece of bacon and ate it. "See?"

"No-one touch any food. We've got our own food." He said. "Don't covet their sh*t"

"Fine, suit yourself," Felix said exasperated. "We'll go give it to Rosa- I mean the Owls"

* * *

"Found any food?" Rosa asked Duncan who was looking at one Justin's mirrors shirtless.

"Nope, Unless you're a vampire" He said, indicating a gash on his chest

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing, just a bear attack"

"Oh wow, Duncan, I didn't know trees were bears." John remarked as he arrived.

"The F*ck you doing here?"

"Just paying an early christmas visit."

"I don't see no sack."

"Oh, my reindeer's bringing it"

"You got a reindeer?"

"No.But I got a human." Felix arrived in the boathouse, pushing the trolley of food. The Bears eyes widened at the sight of food.

"Have as much as you want. Except you, Duncan, you're on the naughty list." Duncan growled. "I'm joking!"

* * *

After breakfast, the contestants made their way to the Dock where Chris was once again holding his hands over his nose.

"Uh- Chris?" Someone asked.

"Wh-Wha da fu- Oh it's the b*tches. Your challenge is simple. You will each get seven small crates, one for every two people save for four. The other four will get a large crate. The large crate is full of building material you'll need to build a military base. The small ones contain paintball weapons you'll use to fight with. You can set up base anywhere you like on this island, but you cannot open your weapon crates within a fifteen feet radius of the base until it is complete. You also cannot take or open crates belonging to the other team. Team crates are marked with your team logos. Break any rules and you're disqualified from the challenge. If any paint touches your bare skin or clothing, you're out! Now f*ck off!"

Everyone grabbed a crate in twos.

"Sharks, follow me!" Courtney yelled. She was carring nothing, and Owen was carrying a crate on his own. Everyone followed her single file.

"We're easy targets," John said."We should spread out."

"Did ask for your input?" Courtney inquired.

"No."

"Then SHUT UP!"

* * *

Rosa picked a spot for her base.

"Okay, Justin, Bill and Kojo, take guard for us. Everyone else will work on the base. Everyone set to work.

* * *

Jack had an plan.

"Ok, Chris said we can't open these crates within a fifteen feet raduis of the base, correct?" Everyone nodded. "But if we don't build a base..." He paused effectively, waiting for his idea to sink in.

Samson spoke up. "But the base is technically in the crate so-"

"I know" Jack interrupted. So we're going to dump the crate into the sea." Everyone stared in amazement. "That way we can attack the others while they're building theirs."

* * *

**Confessional**

**Jack: I know. I'm good.**

**End Confessional**

* * *

John then got an idea.

"Let's ditch the others and fight on our own."

"Sure," Felix agreed.

"I'm down with that" Cody replied.

"Count me in," Noah said.

"Yeah!" Owen cheered.

The five broke off from the line and went on thier own.

* * *

The Owls were still building their base. Outside, the guards were doing, well, anything but guarding.

"THE F*CK YOU SAY TO ME?!" Kojo yelled.

"I said shut the f*ck up!" Bill shot back.

"Please," Justin said looking at his mirrors. "Your fighting is distracting me from observing my beauty."

"Go shove that mirror handle up your ass, Narcissus," Bill replied. Justin gaped in horror and rage. "And you too, Kojo, go suck off your dad you gay f*ck! Oh wait you don't have one cus he left you! Cus you're bla-" Kojo started beating the sh*t out of him.

"You racist motherf*cker!"

* * *

The Felix, John, Cody, Noah and Owen found a spot far from their base and opened their crates. Felix got two assault rifles and a shotgun. John got a sniper rifle and camouflage armor. Cody got a sub machine gun and grenades. Noah got a handgun and an assault rifle. Owen got a tactical vest, an assault rifle and a rocket launcher.

"Let's do this!" John said. "Shark boys!"

* * *

The rest of the Sharks had finally reached Courtney's destination when she realised something was wrong.

"Where the f*ck are the others?! If we lose the f*ckers are so dead!" Everyone stared at her waiting for instruction. "START BUILDING!"

* * *

Jack lined everyone up.

"Ok, men, women and retards, we've got a war to win. No matter how dumb f*cking lazy and useless you are, you will help us reach out to victory." Everyone cheered.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Jack: Motivation is one of the best ways of leadership**

**Sam: Yeah! I'm gonna win this! Even if I am lazy and useless! Wait...**

**Heather: The newbie's better than I thought. He's gotta go.**

**Alejandro: I never thought there would be anyone almost as good as manipulation as me. Almost. He's a baby compared to me**

**End Confessional**

* * *

Jack described his plan.

"We'll split up into trios to help us cover more ground. I'll go with Robert and Samson. Heather goes with Scott and Alejandro. Sam goes with Dakota and Taylor. Sierra, go with Mike and Lightning. Scarlett, go with Sugar and Jo. Isacc, go with Ralphie and Karina. Nobody f*ck up. Please. We need to get into that Hotel."

* * *

Cody spotted the Owls' base in the distance.

"We've found their base and it's incomplete! We should attack!"

"You go," Noah replied. "You've got all the grenades and sh*t," Cody crept towards the Owls' base.

"Imma find somewhere to use this thing," John said indicating his sniper rifle.

"Cool," Felix replied. "Noah, Owen and I will ambush the Bears when we find them."

* * *

Justin continued to gaze at his reflection. He did not notice Cody climbing up the Owls' base.

Rosa heard movements from the roof. She looked up to see cody hanging above with paint grenade. He waved then dropped the grenade which hit everyone in the Owls' base. Justin looked up to see Cody with a paint rifle.

"Not the face!" He cried. Cody ignored him and blasted full force soaking him in paint. On the other side, Bill and Kojo had already soaked each other in paint, havig opened their crates and shot each other. Rosa groaned at her team's loss.

* * *

Jo, Sugar and Scarlett searched yhe undergrowth.

"Where are you scumbags? Come and get soaked!" Jo yelled.

"Shouting will only attract attention" Scarlett warned.

"Well shut up and help!" Sugar yelled.

"What did I just-" Scarlett was interrupted by Owen with his rocket launcher.

"GAME ON!!" he fired, hitting all three girls out.

"Nice one, big guy," Noah remarked. "Though you didn't have to reveal our location to everyone else, did you? Now we gotta relocate!"

"We're too late!" Felix replied. Isaac, Ralphie and Karina appeared from the bushes.

"I got this," Felix said. He shot all 3 of them down with his rifles, soaking them with paint. I They also saw Mike and Lightning emerge. Felix ducked behind a tree to reload his rifles. Noah pulled out his handgun and shot Lightning out. Mike attempted to attack Noah but was sniped out by John in the head knocking him unconscious. Sierra came out from behind a tree holding a handgun backwards

"For Cody!" She shot herself in the head by accident. Felix and Noah exchanged concerned glances. An explosion was heeard from ahead. Cody came running towards them.

"Guys, I got Taylor, Sam and Dakota out. Whose left?"

"Me." Alejandro said shooting Cody in the back with a paint shotgun.

"CODY!!!" Sierra shrieked. She pulled her handgun the right way and shot Alejandro in the head.

"What are you doing, Sierra?" Heather demanded. "He's on our team!"

"I'm not on anyone's team but my Codykins' team" Sierra said creepily.

"Sorry butt in, but Sierra kinda in the middle if a fight," Noah replied. Heather was then sniped in the rear by John.

"OW!! What the F*CK was that?!"

"You just got shot in the ass," Noah retorted, causing Felix and Cody to crack up.Scott ran out from the undergrowth covered in paint, chased by Owen

"For F*ck's sake, why can't people do sh*t right?!" Jack yelled. Just then Felix shot Robert and Samson with his shotgun "F*ck!!" He pulled out a sub machine gun and started sweeping the area. Everyone ducked for cover. Jack continued firing until he had to reload John then took his chance and sniped him.

"We did it, boys," Noah said. "Jack is no more!"

* * *

They met up with the rest of the Sharks including an enraged Courtney.

"WHERE THE F*CK HAVE YOU BEEN! IF WE'VE LOST YOU'RE F*CKING GOING HOME YOU F*CKING-"

"It's cool, Courtney we won." Felix replied.

"Cool? COOL?! Wait you what?"

"That's right Courtney, they won! You should've seen John no-scope on Mike! I was dying!"

Courtney looked at all 5 of them as if struggling to comprehend what had happened. She then cried out in anger and stomped away.

"What's up with her?" John asked. Niah pointed at his crotch making all the boys laugh

* * *

The Owls sat at the Elimination ceremony.

"Okay, b*tches, you know why you're here. You have all cast your votes. Everybody but one person will receive a marshmallow. If you don't, then you hop ir to the Eruption of Shame and I blast your ass out of my life the people who are safe are, oh F*ck this! If you're name isn't Justin or Bill, get a marshmallow.

"And the final marshmallow goes to

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Bill! Justin get in the volcano!"

The Owls watched Justin get into the volcano.

"Well, I guess my looks just weren't enough this t-aaaah" Chris launched himout of the volcano onto the sky.

"Will he be okay?" Zoey asked.

"Who cares?" Chris asked. "Who will be next?, who will win? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA LEGENDS!"


	9. Chapter 9 - Looming Tragedy

The next day, Chris announced a new challenge. "B*tches! Get your sh*tty asses at that Leaning Mountain I forgot the name of!"

"Mount Looming Tragedy?" Cameron asked.

"Shut the f*ck up!" Bill shot. "No one wants to hear you! That's why your dad threw you in the bin!"

* * *

Everyone arrived at Looming Tragedy. Chris was laughing hysterically.

"Bill, that insult was funny as f*ck, but you should shut up too. Know why? Because I'm the boss!"

"That what you say to Chef during your dates?" John asked. Everyone laughed while the host glowered.

"What's a tragedy, anyways?"Lindsay asked.

"Your life," Jack replied tiredly.

"No, my dad said my life was an accident," She argued.

"Same thing," Jack retorted. Lindsay looked confused.

"Anyway," Chris started, "I didn't come here to watch you guys talk sh*t about each other. Today's time for a challenge!" Everyone groaned.

"Let me guess climbing the mountain?" Noah replied sarcastically.

"Pretty much," Chris answered. "You can use anything here." He indicated to a pile a junk. " Challenge starts now!"

* * *

"I've got an idea," Sam said. He picked up a bucket and filled it with water. Jack was confused.

"What's your idea, then?"

"You'll see," Sam replied. "Lightning, throw me up!" The jock nodded and threw Sam with all his strength. He reached the top on he mount.

"Now watch," Sam said. He threw the water off the cliff. "Climb up!" The water landed on the floor at their feet. Jack was enraged.

"What the f*ck is WRONG with you?! Why are chucking water down then telling us to climb the f*ck up? You can't clmib up water you dumb f*ck!"

"It worked in Minecraft," Sam replied.

"This isn't a f*cking game you fat f*ck!" He calmed down. "Anyone got any better ideas?"

"Climb up like a normal person?" Isaac asked.

"Shut the f*ck up!" Jack shot.

"I have an idea," Samson said.

"What?"

"I need Lightning to throw the second strongest person up. And they'll need an axe and a hell of a lot of wood"

"That would be me," Jo boasted. Nobody dared object. Lighting threw Jo with all his might. Jo landed at the top. Samson picked up a sturdy rope.

"Now, throw me up!" Lightning threw him up to the top."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Mike asked.

"Stop being a p*ssy," Jack replied.

"Now throw Jack up!" Samson continued.

"That's your plan?" Isaac asked. "Get him to throw everyone up till he gets tired?"

"I said shut the f*ck up!" Jack yelled

"Yeah, Lightning never gets tired!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Owls were in chaos. Bill and Kojo were fighting because Bill decided to spurt out more racism, and everyone else was trying but failing to climb the cliff.

* * *

The Sharks were, however, possibly doing worse. Courtney was dictating the climbing chastising anyone too slow.

"Owen! Hurry the f*ck up!"

"I'm trying!" He then slipped and grabbed someone's leg. They grabbed the nearest person's leg and eventually, everyone slid back down to the bottom. John then spotted some rope.

"Hey guys, I have an idea."

"Well no-one wants to hear it!" Courtney replied.

"All in favour of hearing John's idea, raise your hand," Noah said. Everyone but Courtney raised their hand.

"I love democracy," John said. Courtney glowered, but said nothing.

John pulled out a piece of bacon from his pocket. Instantly, Owen sprinted to him trying to grab it. Holding it out of his reach, John tied a rope around him.

"Everyone grab the rope!" He ordered. He tied a piece of rope to a stick and attached the other end to the piece of bacon. He then tied another piece of rope to Owen and attached the other end to the stick. Owen saw the piece of bacon hanging in front of his face and climbed the cliff towards it. As John planned, Owen pulled everyone up.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Courtney: Finally. Someone other than me gets something right.**

**Confessional end**

* * *

The Bears were also productive. Samson, Jo and Jack managed to create a pair of pulleys with two ropes hanging down

"Perfect," Samson observed their creation. '_Now we need something for everyone to go in...'_ He spotted a massive wooden crate. '_Perfect! Now I need something to cut it open..." _He saw a chainsaw and a drill. '_Great! And the drill can put holes in the corners for the ropes to go through!'_ He shouted down these details and the orders were carried out.

"Now everyone but Lightning get inside the crate!" He shouted. Everyone obliged. he looked down at Lightning. "Can you lift all this weight?" Lightning walked over to the crate. He only just managed to lift it.

"It's fine, the pulleys will reduce the force required, making it easier to lift." Lightning, using the pulley managed to get everyone at the top.

"Now we just need Lightning up and we've won!" Jack realised. He grabbed another rope and threw it down. "Grab on!" the jock held on to the rope.

* * *

As for the Owls nothing had changed. Everyone was still trying to manually climb, while Bill and Kojo fought. Kojo then punched Bill, knocking him back on a metal plate on top of a bomb.

"You'll pay for that n- what the f*ck?! He trod on a metal ball and slipped. Kojo laughed at this while Bill glowered. He looked at the ball, noticing it was unevenly shaped and had a pin. He pulled the pin out, then got interested and dropped it. Obviously, the ball was a grenade, which exploded, detonating the bomb. Bill was sent flying through the air. He landed in a heap on top of the cliff. Kojo then got an idea. He walked over to Rosa, who had just slidden down.

"I got an idea. Get everyone here." Rosa obeyed, confused. She called everyone over and told them to listen to him. Kojo got a larger metal plate. He then dug out a small hole, placed a larger bomb inside the hole and put the plate onto it.

"Everyone get on," He said.

"So your plan is to kill us all?" Duncan scoffed.

"Just let him carry on," Rosa replied, although she too seemed uncertain about the safety of the plan.

"We'll be fine," Kojo lied. "Bill had the same thing happen to him and look!" He pointed to Bill, who was sitting at the top waving middle fingers at him."

"Yeah, but the whole team weighs way more than Bill," Rosa replied.

"That's why I got this," Kojo said. He pulled out a parachute. "This'll give us more hang time"

* * *

Soon, Kojo's plan was ready to be executed. He held out a hand towards Duncan

"What?"

"Your lighter,"

"Why?"

"Just give me the f*cking lighter!" He yelled. Started by this sudden change, he handed Kojo the lighter. Kojo then lit a stick with the lighter. He used the lit stick to activate the bomb. The explosion sent the metal sheet flying into the air, way above the cliff. Then it started to fall. Everyone but Kojo screamed in terror. the parachute then opened, causing them to decelerate.

"Lean towards the cliff!" He yelled. Everyone held on to the edge and leaned. Rosa, in the centre held onto Duncan.

* * *

Meanwhile The Sharks were nearing the summit and the Bears had almost lifted Lightning up.

"He weighs a ton!" Mike complained.

"Shut the f*ck up and stop complaining.

"We almost got him up!" Sam exclaimed leaning over the edge.

"Don't do that, you'll drop," Jack warned. Sam kept leaning and fell off the cliff.

"YOU F*CKING DUMBASS!" Sam forunately got his leg tangled in a rope, so he did not suffer a messy death. He did however pass out. Jack was infuriated. Everyone stepped away from him.

* * *

The Owls then reached the top just before the Sharks did. Chris announced the positions.

"The Owls are first place and The Sharks are second. Bears, HURRY THE F*CK UP!"

* * *

Eventually, they got Sam up to the top when he woke up.

"Huh...did we win?" Jack kicked him in the side.

"No we lost, because of you!"

Hey, leave Sam alone!" Dakota yelled, trying to lunge at Jack. He sidestepped at Dakota missed. Karina and Scarlett held her back.

"Anway," Chris started. "That was just the first part. The second part is an upgrade from the first ever Total Drama challenge!" Everyone looked confused." Look over the edge." Over the edge, a massive lake stretched across the other side of Mount Looming Tragedy. " We were digging here to make a massive lava lake before the island sank at the end of All-Stars. When we got it back, It was filled with water. Oh yeah, we also added some sharks and other kiler sea creatures for fun."

"Fun?!" Mike repeated. "How is that fun?!"

"It's fun to watch you getting hurt," Chris replied. But don't worry we have a rescue boat with interns in it to help you out." He pointed to a boat full of skeletons.

"Now, the challenge is the same as before. Except one point is deduced if you jump and miss the safe zone. Two points are deducted if you don't jump Also, The Owls jump from a lower point as they came first. The Sharks jump from here and the Bears jump..." He pointed to a helicopter in the air, piloted by Chef. "from there!"

* * *

The Owls got ready to jump. Or not.

"I'm not jumping down there!" Bill yelled.

"Why not?" Kojo shot back. "Are you a p*ssy?"

"No! I'll get my money wet!"

"What money?"

"_These!" _He pulled out a handful of notes.

"Why do you even have money with you?" Rosa asked.

"Because I'm rich and I like to flex!"

"Idiot," Kojo muttered.

"Why are you even here if you're rich?" Duncan inquired.

"I don't care about the money, fool. I get that much as my birthday money! I'm here to win and prove Britain is the best coutry!" Bill retorted.

"ALRIGHT, CAN YOU HURRY THE F*CK UP!" Chris yelled from his megaphone.

"I can't jump either," DJ whimpered. "I'm scared of heights"

"B*tch," Bill retorted. Kojo rounded on him.

"You're not jumping either, so shut the f*ck up!"

"You shut the f*ck up you ni-" Kojo pushed him away from him. He struggled to regain his balance but failed as he tripped over Rosa's leg. He knocked into DJ and they both fell off into the safe zone.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" DJ yelled.

"Piss off you bas-"

Kojo had leapt down aiming at the position where Bill was with his fist outstretched so that it connected with Bill's face on impact, knocking him out.

"Thanks, man," DJ said.

"No problem," Kojo replied.

* * *

The rest of The Owls jumped and made it into the safe zone, thus, The Sharks' turn began.

"Alright!" Courtney said. "Owen, you jump first!" Owen looked up from John's bacon he had been devouring.

"Why me?" He protested.

"Yeah, why him?" Felix asked.

"Because I said so!" Courtney shot. "And besides, if he gets eaten the rest of us can jump while they're busy," She added quietly. Felix and Noah were the only ones who heard and looked horrified.

"Are you insane?!" Felix confronted her. "You want to use Owen as shark bait?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't bother playing dumb" Noah retorted. "I heard it as well. Man, I thought Izzy was bad but... Well guess that explains why you can't get a relationship for more than a season." Everyone laughed which enraged Courtney. She shoved Noah all her her strength off the cliff. He screamed and hit his unmentionable region on a buoy. All the boys cringed.

"Oh Buoy, that's gotta hurt," Duncan remarked.

"I'm...too...in pain...to...retort" Noah wheezed.

"You _are_ insane!" Emma yelled. "How could you do that?!"

"He should count himself lucky I didn't push him off the other side," Courtney replied. Felix stepped forward.

"Hey, _I'm _team leader, so I demand _you_ jump and stop terrorising everyone"

"_You're _team leader? Really? Who made yu team leader?"

"I did," Chris replied. Courtney glared at him, then addressed the team.

"_I_ should be leader, because _I_ used to be a C-"

"U-N-T," Felix interrupted. "Oh wait, you still are one!" Courtney bared her teeth like a feral animal.

"Hands up if you want me as your leader" Courtney ordered. Nobody raised their hands.

"Wow, what a surprise" Felix said with mock astonishment_. _"Raise your hands if you want me." Everyone raised their hands. Felix grinned at Courtney's look of malice. "Don't worry. You can be second-in-command." Courtney shoved Felix as she had shoved Noah, causing him to fall. However he missed the safe zone and had to swim for his life from the sharks.

* * *

Everyone else on the team jumped leaving the Bears. Everyone had jumped except Sam and Jack, when Sam spoke

"I'm too scared to jump!" Sam exclaimed.

"I don't give a sh*t!" Jack shot. "You cost us the first challenge and you're doing it again! You're jumping, whether you like it or not"

"Hurry up an' jump fat boy, so I can land!" Chef yelled. Sam cowered at the doorway of the helicopter.

"For f*ck's sake!" Jack tried to barge Sam out the doorway, but he threw himself on the floor. Jack tripped over him and fell into the lake, just within the edge of the safe zone. Sam still refused to jump and Chef landed the helicopter

"Ok," Chris started. "The Bears come last and get the boathouse and the chance to send someone off." Most of the team glared at Sam. "The Sharks are second and get the cabins, thanks to Courtney-"

"He pissed me off!" Courtney replied.

"And the Owls win and get the hotel!" All the Owls cheered except Bill who was glowering at his soaking wet notes.

* * *

"Elimination time!" Shouted a red eyed Chris.

"The hell happened to you?" Jack asked.

"Nothing! Anyway the votes are in and they're almost unaminous! All but five people voted for Sam! Unfortunately, Sam isn't going anywhere, though, because today's a reward challenge!" Jack groaned in frustration.

* * *

"Which b*tch will be next in my volcano? Will it be Sam, next time? Find out next time on Total Drama Legends!

* * *


End file.
